


Between Two Choices

by SunnaFantasy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Verse, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnaFantasy/pseuds/SunnaFantasy
Summary: As an apprentice mage, Kuroko is trying to understand the nature of alpha, omega and beta. But little did he know that the events in the castle would pull him into politics and now framed for who knows what, Kuroko has no choice but to escape from the clutches of the knights after him.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	1. Alpha or Omega?

Silence filled the castle corridors as the royal family and servants were sleeping soundly with only a few guards on guard duty. Along down the corridor into the mage's quarters, there was a dim light seeping through from under the door at the very end. Inside the room, a petite teenager was sitting at his desk, skimming through a thick rustic book. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought to himself how satisfying it is that no one was going to bother him now that it was night time. Especially a specific blondie who always does whenever they bump into each other.

Shifting his posture, the young apprentice mage read quietly to himself, “It is common for men born from royalty to be either alpha or omega while it is rare for a commoner to be either of those. Though, when a commoner is an alpha, they are qualified to become a noble while as a commoner born as an omega has to become an entertainer…” That last part made the apprentice sorcerer feel grateful that he isn’t an omega and that thought made him felt bitter about himself. He just read that an omega is forced to become a dancer, host or who knows what and doesn’t have a choice in it and yet here he is thinking how he isn’t one himself. Just thinking about it left a bitter taste in his mouth and made him frustrated the longer he thought about it to himself. 

  
To ease his mind, the bluenette decided to take a midnight walk. It was against the rules for anyone to be up this late at night besides the guards on night duty, but the teenager didn’t care about such rules. He had done this since he was brought to the castle at age 6 and has been doing so for 10 years now and not once has he been caught walking around at night. 

  
Blowing out the candle and soundlessly tiptoeing out of his room with only the moonlight seeping through the glass windows guiding him along the corridors, he walks into a certain direction. He was heading to his favorite place and that was the garden. Over the years he had heard many tales from the maids about how scary the garden is at night due to the rustling of the bushes and trees and if Kuroko was being honest, he also at first thought the garden was scary when he first arrives at the castle. However, over the years he grew and learn that of all the places, the garden was not the scariest but in fact the most peaceful place to be at during the night. During his midnight strolls through the garden, Kuroko saw and heard many things that many could not in the day and tonight was exactly like that. 

  
Right when he was making a turn into the garden, he stops when he heard voices just outside. Seeing two silhouettes, one was a knight with dark green hair and the other was of smaller stature with maroon hair. 

  
“Are you sure about going through with this plan? This whole plan to make your father abdicate the throne just seems a bit… overboard.” Stated the taller of the two.  
The smaller silhouette chuckles, “Midorima are you having doubts now of all time?”

  
The first man readjusts his glasses as a small sweat begins to form on his forehead, “You know that’s not what I’m trying to say. Look, I’ve known you since we were kids and I see no need for you to take the throne from your father in such haste because there is no competition for you.”

  
the smaller silhouette shakes his head and sighs, “Clearly you don’t know me as much as you think Midorima. I am a man who desire power for our kingdom and sadly my idiotic father has poor eyesight and doesn't realize that he is not fit to be king. The sooner he is gone the better it is for all of us.”

  
“I see…” the knight mumbled.

  
Not wanting to hear more from their conversation, the young mage tried getting into a crouching position and leave. But unaware of his own surroundings, Kuroko accidently bumps his knee against the wall as he turned his rigid body, “Ah!” He fell down to hug the knee that bump into the wall and cursed to himself for something so stupid.

  
Both the knight and the redhead turned to look simultaneously in the direction where the sound came from to see a young mage get up from the shadows… a very frighten mage that froze from where he stood. He couldn’t move, not when heterochromatic eyes were staring straight at him as if they were piercing into his body. Something about those eyes made the mage uncomfortable.

  
There were no movements between Kuroko and the two men for a minute until the small sound of armor clanking in the distance broke the silence between them. In that moment Kuroko recollected himself, and quickly recognized who the young man next to the knight was and quickly covered his face, “O-oh, it seems I made a wrong turn to the washroom.” Acting like nothing just happened, he quickly ran off before the other two could say a thing. 

“Should I go after that mage?” the knight questioned.

  
Pondering for only a second, a smile grew on the prince’s face, “I have a better idea on how to deal with him.”

  
“And what is this plan of yours exactly?” said the knight worriedly.

  
“Just wait and see Midorima. That mage just made things easier for us to proceed with our plans.”

* * *

  
Heart beating rapidly, the mage got to his room and quickly cover himself under the bed sheets. Curling into a ball with eyes closed he tried to think about something else but no matter how hard he tried his thoughts were brought back to those heterochromatic eyes that were looking at him, as if they were studying him. Those eyes belong to the prince, Akashi and the knight with him was a pure born noble, Midorima. What was worse was the fact that he overheard their conversation.

“What have you got yourself into Kuroko?” He mumbles to himself.

  
A conversation between two alphas who were planning to overthrow the king is high treason even if one of them was the prince himself, “I should tell someone about this…” Kuroko thought, “But will anyone trust the words of an apprentice mage over a prince who is an alpha?” tossing and turning in his bed out of frustration, Kuroko would have to wait and see what will happen the next day. At best, he hopes that he will not run into either of the two alphas and all the more wishfully hoping that they did not see his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drawing I did for this fanfic :3 no stealing plz.
> 
> Also this is my first time posting here so the tags aren't much at the moment. But I'll add more later and change the ratings to M or E later on...


	2. Happiness or Despair

Sitting at his desk, Kuroko was taking notes, “Once bitten on the back of their neck by an alpha, the omega can no longer be with anyone else. This is known as marking…”

Soon Kuroko’s thoughts drift away from his studies. He was wondering about something that has been on his mind for the past month since that night. Kuroko ruffle his hair. It was strange, he had spent majority of his time in his room since that night and yet no one came looking for him. He had thought that Midorima and his highness, crown prince Akashi would be looking for him, but they didn’t. Trying to think deep about this, Kuroko rest his head on his desk as he blurted out to himself, “This seems a bit strange, but I guess I should be safe to walk around the castle grounds for the moment.”

“I was wondering what you we're up to for the past month and here you are talking to yourself. And what is this about someone targeting you or something?” said a familiar voice.

Kuroko flinch from the familiar voice behind him. Turning to look, there stood another mage in a navy-blue robe, smiling at Kuroko, “Don’t scare me like that Ogiwara!”

The other mage chuckle, “Haha, my bad Kuroko and you should be calling me master.”

Kuroko raise an eyebrow, “Even though you’re no longer an apprentice do I really have to? I mean we're basically the same age.”

“Yup, even if we're the same age, rules are rules. So, what is this about you being in danger?” said the chestnut-haired teenager as he leans against the doorway.

Kuroko open his mouth to respond but no words came out of his mouth as he ponders whether he should tell Ogiwara or not. Looking into the brown eyes of the other mage, Kuroko sigh, “promise you won't blurt this out to anyone else?”

Thumping his right hand to his chest, Ogiwara nod his head, “Who else in this entire castle can you trust besides me?”

a smile appeared on Kuroko’s face, “you have a point there Ogiwara.”

Once Ogiwara was comfortable enough to listen Kuroko explained everything about the previous night event to Ogiwara. Telling his friend exactly what he remembers, word from word from the conversation he overheard. As he was finishing explaining to Ogiwara, Kuroko was reminded of the red and yellow eyes that look at him that night. Thinking about it made Kuroko’s body tingle. He was then brought back to reality as he heard his friend speak, “Shouldn't we report this to the king himself?” said Ogiwara as he expresses concern for his friend.

“And who would listen to the words of a beta? No one will…

“Unless we have evidences.” Ogiwara remark.

Kuroko heard Ogiwara click his tongue as he scratches his forehead after realizing what Kuroko just mentioned, “I'm sure we can find something that would lead back to either the noble or the prince.” without any consent from Kuroko, Ogiwara grab Kuroko’s wrist and drag him out of the room.

* * *

Smelling the aroma before sipping his tea, Akashi look out to the garden from his balcony. He smiles as he heard footsteps approaching him. By the sound of the footsteps, the person is wearing mid weight armor and the only knight willing enough to walk up to him without asking for permission was Midorima, “It seems that our little sheep has finally came out of his pen.” said Akashi as he turns his head to look at Midorima.

“Sheep? Ah, you mean the apprentice mage from before.” said the knight as he looks in the same direction as the prince. In that direction he saw two mages talking to one another in the garden while frantically looking for something.

Puzzled Midorima had to ask, “What are they doing?”

Akashi chuckle, “Who knows?”

There was silence between them as they continue to watch the two mages in the garden run around like idiots. Just watching the interaction between the two, Akashi knew that they are very close to one another and that spark an idea, “Is everything in place?”

“You’re going to start now?”

Akashi glared at Midorima for questioning him but quickly change back to his ‘friendly’ smile as he explains, “Happily prancing around like the little sheep he is, he has clearly forgotten about us. Wouldn’t it be great to see him in despair just after he came out?”

“Now this is a surprise. I didn’t know you would think that way.”

Akashi raised an eyebrow as he questions Midorima’s tone of voice, “Is it so wrong to enjoy seeing others in despair?”

“N-no, as for your question earlier, yes we are ready to begin whenever.”

“Good and one last thing Midorima before you go. Make sure to bring that mercenary in jail to me.”

“That idiot? What for?”

Akashi slightly turn to look Midorima in the eyes, “I have a job for him.”

“Very well, your highness.” With a quick nod, Midorima left in a hurry to do what Akashi had request. Once he was no longer seen, Akashi went back to watching the two mages to only see another figure running towards them. He recognizes that blond hair and idiotic cheerful voice from anyway, “Kurokocchi!!”

Kuroko and Ogiwara turn to see a blond knight running towards them with open arms, getting ready to hug Kuroko who stiffen at the sight of the charging knight in front of him. “Ack!” was Kuroko’s response as he dodges the tall knight’s hug causing the knight to fall to the ground.

*Crash! Clang!*

Kuroko and Ogiwara close their eyes as they heard the loud sounds of armor smashing to the ground.

“That’s mean Kurokocchi!!” Kise pout as he swiftly got back onto his feet from the crash.

Readjusting his armor, Kise smile as he excitedly grabs Kuroko’s shoulders, “Guess what? Guess what?”

“What?” said Kuroko in his now monotone voice.

“I got promoted into that special division, the Generation of Miracles!”

Kuroko felt like his eyes were going to pop out any moment now from hearing the news. He knew very well that an alpha like Kise was going to go far but he didn’t think that it would be this fast. Especially since Kise was born as a commoner who later became a noble due to his status as an alpha and some nobles tend to treat him rudely for his background. thinking about it now, Kuroko remember that in the Generation of Miracles, there were already one other alpha who were once a commoner now turn nobles as well. So, thinking about it, Kise will do just fine in that division better than any other… or Kuroko hopes so. Nevertheless, he was happy for Kise and that happiness shown on Kuroko’s face which in turn made Kise all the more excited to see that his friend was happy to hear the news. But Kuroko’s smile turns into a frown as he recalls who the leader of the division was. The crown prince, Akashi, is currently in control of that division and it made Kuroko’s stomach turn upside down.

Noticing Kuroko’s sudden change in expressions, Kise also frown, “Kurokocchi?”

“Sorry Kise, I think it’s best for Kuroko to go back to his room. You see he was sick for an entire month and just recently recover from it.” said Ogiwara as he pulled Kuroko from Kise’s side to his.

“I-is that so? Sorry Kurokocchi, if I had known you were sick, I would have come visit you sooner.”

“No, it’s fine.” said Kuroko as he turns to only stop in his movement.

His shoulders tense as he saw someone standing in front of him, but it wasn’t just anyone. It was one of the Generation of Miracles members. Judging from his attire, he just woke up from a nap and he isn’t too happy about it, “Are you Tetsuya Kuroko?” His deep voice sent shiver down Kuroko’s spine as he slowly looks up eye to eye with the tall dark skin teenager.

“And what of it Aominecchi!? What business do you have with Kurokocchi?” Kise interject.

Unamused towards Kise, the new comer grabbed Kuroko’s arm without warning, “I was told to take him into custody under-”

“Under whose order?!” said Kise as he swats the tan knight’s hand.

Kuroko flinch as he heard the other knight click his tongue and his face turning sour, “Under the order of that stuck up prince, Akashi, of course. Who else would it be idiot? Now get out of my way.”


	3. Life or Death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've come to realize that since this is an Omegaverse there will be some content in the future that will be dub/non... Of course I'll add those warnings up once we reach those points tho. Just wanted to let my thoughts out on this.

“Now get out of my way before I beat the both of you.” The tall dark skin knight remark as he grabbed Kuroko by the arm again and tug him away before the others could say anything else. Kuroko glance behind him and shook his head no as a warning to both Kise and Ogiwara to not do anything stupid. Leaving both Kise’s and Ogiwara’s mouth open before they could say anything that might make the current situation worse.

As the two figures disappears into the castle corridor, Kise crosses his arms while frowning, “What did Kuroko do that would catch the crown prince’s attention!?”

Ogiwara shakes his head in response and sighs as a sweat drop down his face. Touching his chin, Ogiwara knew this obviously have to do with the night Kuroko overheard things he shouldn’t have and thinking about it made his eyebrows furrow out of frustration. Since it has come to this so quickly, the only solution Ogiwara had left was to go to the king himself and tell him everything that Kuroko has heard. There was little chance that the king would believe his words, but Ogiwara has no choice but to go and take the risks… Even if this shatters the great relationship he has built with the king during his short time as a full-fledge mage.

Determine to save Kuroko, Ogiwara turn to face Kise and didn’t hesitate to tell the latter what he knew about Kuroko’s situation. Going into full detail and explaining why and how Kuroko is being detain it cause even Kise to frown quickly, “Is the crown prince really planning something like that?”

Ogiwara nods as he continues to speak, “Why else is this happening to Kuroko? He has never done anything to stand out or hurt anyone. So, I beg of you Kise go and try to distract the crown prince before he does anything worse to Kuroko while I go to see his majesty, the king.”

“Not trying to be disrespectful here but you’re just a beta… how can you convince the king, Ogiwara?”

Ogiwara sigh as he knew Kise was going to ask that, “Over the short period of time I had as a full fledge mage, I was able to meet the king and during that short moment we grew… to know each other.”

Kise’s eyebrows lift up in surprise with Ogiwara’s claim. He didn’t know what to say in response to Ogiwara and instead went back to his thoughts on the current event. Kise was unsure about this since it involves the crown prince who happens to be his captain as well and knowing the other nobles who hate the very idea of an alpha who was once a commoner, they would love to see him fall down from grace quickly for standing up against the crown prince.

Ogiwara cross his arms and sigh, “Look, just give me a simple answer ser Kise. Just to make it clear to you, I am will to go so far as to risk my new relationship with the king to save Kuroko. So, I ask of you… what is your answer?”

Biting his bottom lip, Kise concludes that he would take the risk in saving Kuroko just as Ogiwara was willing to risk his own position. Both coming to an understanding, they were going to go their separate ways to look for the king and Akashi only to come to a halt at another presence. In another direction they saw a knight with lavender hair walking towards them. Kise smile not in a good way since who else could it be but the tallest knight of the generations of miracles, Atsushi Murasakibara, “It seems his highness also took us into consideration…” said Kise jokingly.

Patting Ogiwara’s shoulder, Kise smiles, “Well aren’t you going?”

“O-oh, right.” Ogiwara bowed to Kise before he ran in another direction, avoiding the very tall knight in armor. He could feel the violet eyes of the other knight following him as he went further and further away from Kise.

Murasakibara’s eyes gradually stop following Ogiwara’s figure as it disappears into the distance only now turning his attention to face the blonde in front of him who seems to be glaring at him, his eyes narrow, “I should be the one glaring not you. If it wasn’t for Aka-chin offering to give me more snacks, I wouldn’t be here to stop you.”

Kise raise an eyebrow, curious, “Stop me? From what Murasakibaracchi?”

Murasakibara huff, “from doing anything stupid for those betas, what else? Or have you forgotten who helped you during your time here in the palace?”

Kise could only sneer as he thought how well plan Akashi plan this through. Not only did he have an excuse to detain Kuroko already, but he also gave a reason as to why he was stopping Kise from doing anything else. Reminding Kise his status as alpha and that he shouldn’t go below and bother with betas such as Kuroko and Ogiwara. Clenching his fist, Kise look up to Murasakibara with a smile while shifting into a fighting position, noticing this Murasakibara could only shake his head and think, “I better get my worth of snacks for this.”

* * *

As much as he wanted to keep calm, Kuroko for some reason couldn’t and because of that he was breathing heavily while being drag roughly by the knight in front of him. And for the first time, he was truly scare for what to come. He could hear his heart beating loudly as he quietly looks up to glimpse at the knight pulling him. Unexpectedly, Kuroko felt his chest begin to tingle from looking at Aomine. If Kuroko remember correctly, Aomine was just like Kise, he was the other alpha born from a commoner’s background who was later granted a noble status for his astonishing accomplishments.

Shaking his head, Kuroko went on to worry about his fate instead of thinking about this egotistic alpha in front of him. He remembers the day he was leaving his home to come to the castle to become a mage apprentice. His only surviving family member at the time was his grandfather who kept telling him to not cause trouble or get into one and finally he was not to stand out when he gets to the castle. That it was best for Kuroko to live on in the shadows for both of their sake. Just thinking about those last few wishes brought shame to Kuroko as he could only lament while apologizing to his grandfather in spirit for failing to even accomplish those simple wishes.

Instinctively just as he was thinking about his grandfather, Kuroko with his only free hand pulled out a light Cerulean gem pendant encase in silver he was wearing that was previously hiding under his coat. The pendant was given to him from his grandfather the very same day he left as well. Because of that Kuroko had a habit of touching it and surprisingly it makes him feel calm during the moments he couldn’t bring himself to on his own. But, strangely enough his breathing continues to be heavy and he could feel his body getting warmer by the minute. Afraid that he was catching a cold, Kuroko continue to softly touch his pendant while in deep in thought unaware that they have stop moving after turning into a corridor.

They were now standing in an empty castle corridor where one side was full of windows and the other side consist of landscape paintings. Aomine turn back to glance at the person he was ordered to arrest since he was wondering who it was that the damn prince want to ruin. Unexpectedly, he ended up looking at the petite person longer than he had plan to. Observing the former who was catching his breath, Aomine’s eyes laid upon Kuroko’s neck that was visible and covering in sweat. His porcelain skin now flush red. Aomine wasn’t one to care about others often but when he looks at Kuroko’s current state, he couldn’t help but instinctively think to himself, **“Was I too rough on him that he suddenly turned red with an uneven breathing pattern?”** While thinking that, Aomine was oblivious of where his eyes were moving towards. He was keenly watching Kuroko’s chest slowly heave back and forth. His eyes gradually move to Kuroko’s neck and finally to those cute rosy lips thinking how soft it be to even touch it.

Faintly, a scent begins to enter Aomine range of smell causing his eyes to open wide and instinctively he pushes Kuroko away while covering his nose. The sudden action brought Kuroko to reality who awkwardly tries to regain his balance from the sudden push. Rubbing his chest to ease the pain Kuroko look up in question to ask why he was push but he couldn’t say anything the moment he eyes made contact to some very angry deep blue eyes. Kuroko did his best not to show any expression, unsure of what’s going on.

Aomine continues to cover his nose while glaring at Kuroko who was now on his knees, clutching his pendant tightly. The scent from earlier wasn’t bad at all, in fact the scent was very sweet and that took Aomine by surprise. Looking past Kuroko, Aomine’s eyebrows furrowed, wondering where and which omega was being careless to get into heat and not even taking suppressants. Thinking how the damn scent made him dizzy and causing him to look at Kuroko in such a tempting way angers Aomine. Not once in his life have an Omega’s scent lure and arouse him as strongly until now and it bothers him a great deal. If anything, it should be the opposite gender who should be craving for him not the other way around. Infuriated by this, he had to call some guards and have them take Kuroko to the dungeon in his stead while he tries to figure out exactly whose scent that was. But since it had quickly diminishing it was going to be hard for Aomine to even discern who it belongs to.

* * *

Opening his doe like blue eyes, Kuroko felt his body ache against the cold floor. Getting into a sitting position, he started to rub his temple, the last thing he remember was that he was push by Aomine and soon after his sight was getting blurry. Unsure of what happened next, he begins to panic and quickly touch his chest. Kuroko look down and saw the pendant was still hanging around his neck causing a deep sigh to leak out of his mouth. Relief pour inside of him after assuring that the pendant was still with him, not realizing there was someone watching him from the other side of the cell, “Finally awake I see.”

Kuroko jumps out of fright but kept a calm face while doing his best to look at his dim lit surround. Standing outside of his cell was Midorima who had his hands behind him, patiently waiting for Kuroko to take in the current situation. Unsure what to do in this awkwardness that seems to only grow the longer they stare at each other Kuroko attempts to say something but was immediately stop by Midorima who raised a hand, signaling Kuroko to not even speak, “I don’t want to hear any excuse. I only came here to check on you one last time while I bring another prisoner back.” As if right on cue, some guards open the cell door and toss a red head into the small cell making Kuroko flinch due to the rough handling they were giving to the other prisoner.

His eyes lingering on Kuroko’s figure for a minute, Midorima could only close his eyes and shake his head in disappointment, sighing, “It’s truly a shame that this have to happen to you Tetsuya Kuroko.” Kuroko stiffen from hearing his full name come out of the knight’s mouth, “I heard that you are an interesting mage apprentice… or were.”

Kuroko’s eyebrows furrowed, “You make it sounds as if I’m going to die soon.”

Turning his body away from Kuroko, Midorima said, “Of course you are… for the crown prince’s plan to succeed your death is_ ‘now needed’_.”

Kuroko may not have shown in his face, but his voice started to shake from what he heard, “Excuse me?”

He immediately ran up, clutching to the bars as he watches Midorima walk away from his cell and towards the stairs leading out of the dungeon. Sweat begin to form on Kuroko’s forehead as he felt the world begin to slow down as he watch the knight’s lip say, “It’s truly a shame that you have to be there that night.”

Those words continue to echo in the dungeon, causing fear to slowly rise inside of Kuroko’s chest as he grips harder onto the cell bars, “That four-eyes sure is cheeky for saying all of that and then leaving you hanging there.” Startled by the deep voice, Kuroko glance behind him to see it was coming from the red head who was toss in earlier. Now in a sitting position the red head yawn and scratch his head, “Nice to meet you. I’m Taiga Kagami, you?”

It took a while before Kuroko could respond since the first thing, he looked at were Kagami’s split eyebrows. Noticing where Kuroko’s eyes were at, Kagami gave a devilish smile, “Hey, I know they are interesting to look at but it’s rude ya know?”

Kuroko felt embarrass but kept it hidden while diverting his eyes in to the ceiling, “Sorry, and I’m Tetsuya Kuroko… ”


	4. Escape or Don't

Kuroko shift away from the bars and moved closer to the inner part of the cell. Taking a seat near one of the outdated stone brick walls, Kuroko lean his head against it, “I’m… my name is Tetsuya Kuroko.”

“Kuroko? Strange name.” said the larger male as he was positioning himself into a relaxing state. Now laying on his side, right elbow on the ground and his cheek resting on the palm of his right hand, Kagami couldn’t help but grin at Kuroko. The latter narrow his eyes as he studies Kagami’s face. He was confused as to why the redhead was still smiling considering the situation they are currently in.

“So, what trouble got you into this dump?”

Kuroko flinch from the sudden question. Trying to act calmly, Kuroko only fail to do so as his eyebrows furrow, “I…”

Gradually Kuroko look up to make eye contact with red eyes. It was hard to tell what the red head with black ends was thinking considering the dim light they have in the cell. It didn’t help Kuroko at all in this situation since he has recently become sensitive with having others looking at him. He couldn’t help feeling a bit uncomfortable knowing the young man in front of him was openly eyeing him with such intensity. So much so that Kuroko had to readjust himself with his growing problem between his legs. He doesn’t like it one bit and oh so wish he could go back to being someone in the shadows. It then dawns on Kuroko that this all started after coming into sight with Akashi. He couldn’t forget those heterochromatic eyes staring at him and now Kuroko was aware of any eyes on him.

If there was anyone to blame for his current awareness for such things it would go to the damn prince who has put him in here in the first place. Nevertheless, he has no more time to think about the past… what Kuroko need to do now is focus on the present and figure a way out of his situation. And so, with a sigh Kuroko gave in, “I got myself into some troublesome scheme by mistake…”

“Ah yes, the nobles do love using those who are lower than them.” Kuroko fidgeted at Kagami’s remark who continues to speak, “As for me? Well let’s just say that I got a little carry away in a bar and may have offended some nobles… hence now I’m here.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, full of skepticism at Kagami’s words, “Shouldn’t you be at the town jail instead of the castle then?”

Kagami shrugs, “Maybe it’s because I’m such a _dangerous_ man that I’m here instead.”

“Sure.” Said Kuroko as he cringes at those words and such pretentious confidence in the other’s tone of voice.

Kagami’s eyebrows shot upward in shock and hurt at Kuroko’s monotonous voice, his mouth drops to hang open as well. Swiftly recollecting himself, Kagami shift into a sitting position, crossing his legs.

“Don’t believe me? Well then look at what I have with me. ~”

Kuroko slightly widen his eyes at what was being shown in front of him. In Kagami’s hand were the keys to the cells. As to how he got it, Kuroko didn’t know and thus he looks at Kagami dumbfounded. Loving the reaction, Kagami couldn’t help but laugh, “Hey now, no need to give me a cute glance. As a mercenary I have to know some tricks. Although my skill as a pick pocketer isn’t as great as an old friend of mine, I can still do some minor things such as this.”

Kagami began to swing the keys around one of his fingers, obviously tempting Kuroko whose eyes continue to be glued onto the keys. Kagami smile to show white teeth at the reaction, “Do you want to escape?”

Hearing that question, Kuroko sharply turn to look at Kagami with his doe like eyes but Kuroko quickly ignored it just as fast as he turns to look earlier. The sudden reaction honestly surprised Kagami as the former was looking at him with pleading eyes even though the rest of his expression was lax.

Kagami instinctively thinks, “Cute…”

Grasping what he just thought, Kagami cough softly to himself, “So that’s a no?”

Kuroko frown as he turns to glance at Kagami. His eyes shift from Kagami’s smiling face down to the keys in the latter’s hand. He closes his eyes and sighs as he thought to himself that he has no chance of surviving and perhaps his only choice left is to really escape. Perhaps running back to his village is for the best. Maybe he could reunite with his grandfather as well. Yes, that actually sound nice… Opening his eyes steadily, Kuroko stared at Kagami with resolve, “What would it take to get me out of here alive and back to my village?”

Kagami’s eyes brighten from the quiet response from Kuroko and shrug, “A lot consider the life and death situation we’ll be in once we truly leave this place. They’re going to make wanted posters of us you know?”

Kuroko frown even more upon hear that. He has nothing of value that he can pay the mercenary and what little he makes in the castle is due to his role as an apprentice still. Noticing the grim look on Kuroko’s face, Kagami felt guilty for the former’s sudden change of mood. His eyes then notice something hanging around the smaller male’s neck. Kagami grins and points towards it, “That pendant will do just as fine. It looks quite pricey. Makes me wonder how someone with your status has it.”

Kuroko swiftly grasp his pendant tightly in both hands and glared at Kagami who in return instantaneously raised both of his hands in defense as he wasn’t expecting that response from such a petite person.

“Whoa, my bad. If it’s that important to you than never mind.” Kagami chuckles.

Kuroko’s glare slowly unravels and was quickly turning back to a frown. He loosens his grip to look upon the beautiful pendant engraved with many unique designs on it. The cerulean gem embed on it was just like his eyes, bright even in the dim lit cell they were in. This pendant was something his grandfather gave him.

A family heirloom…

_“Keep this safe and never take this off ya hear me Kuroko? For it is your lifeline. Your only way to survive in this world.”_

Those words played into Kuroko’s mind. A corner of Kuroko’s lip leisurely lifts, revealing a one-sided smile. What use would this pendant do him now? Now that he was going to get condemn for who knows what. One last time, Kuroko thought to himself, “Forgive me grandpa for doing this… you did after all tell me to survive. Besides, I still want to see you again.”

Clutching to the pendant once more, Kuroko made eye contact with Kagami once more and nod his head, “Very well. I’ll give this to you as payment.”

Kagami smiles.

“But only after you get us out of here alive.”

Kagami instantly frown, “I’m someone you can trust entirely but… I guess it makes sense.”


	5. Innocent or Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the super duper later update. I haven’t drop this story, I’m just a slow writer D,X

Kagami sat there in silence as he watched Kuroko think to himself who was still trying to decide whether he should take the former’s offer to escape or not. Slowly Kagami's mind wanders off to a conversation he had a few moments ago before being tossed into the same cell as Kuroko.

**Flashback**

“I have a job for you.”

Kagami who was forced onto his knees the moment he was brought into the private room couldn’t help but widen his eyes from shock as he looked at the prince in front of him. To think that he would be lucky enough to get a job after the trouble he caused in town a few days ago Kagami couldn’t help but chuckle as he recalled how he even ended up in the cells. It was around that time of the day where the so-called knights were on patrol and passing by one of the taverns that he happened to be in. Thinking back on it made him all giddy.. to think the troubles he made would bring him such a big landmine of a job. 

Of course as this was his actual first job as a lone mercenary, Kagami tried to keep his face emotionless but little did he realize that his attempt to act unfazed had already failed due to Akashi’s keen eyes and well… Kagami’s acting was just horrible to begin with.

“Idiot…” both Akashi and Midorima thought simultaneously.

Although that was his first impression of Kagami, Akashi still saw some potential in this stranger. The young prince quietly scoffs as he waves his hand to signal that Midorima may explain the rest to the commoner in front of them.

Re-adjusting his glasses, Midorima proceeded to explain what they wanted Kagami to do for them. It was simple really. All Kagami had to do was help a young apprentice escape from the cells. That was it and that puzzled Kagami as he couldn’t understand why they had to have him, a mercenary do it when they can get a guard within the castle to do it.

“That is something you don’t need to know.”

“Oops…” Kagami shivered as he felt the eyes of those oddly different color eyes stabbing at him. Regretting that he asked that Kagami felt like he shouldn’t ask anymore questions and instead switch to thinking about money. He is a mercenary after all. How else is he going to live day by day? It’s already hard enough with the life they all live.

Upon hearing Kagami’s change of topic, Midorima drops a hefty sack in front of the former, “Of course you will be paid handsomely.”

It was astonishing that they were paying him this much just to get a mage out of the castle. This apprentice mage must be very important for the prince to offer this deal in secret to a mercenary. Quickly trying to get his dumb brain working, Kagami only understood that this is something serious… something that he might even die from after his job is done. And yet that amount of money sitting in front of him was too tempting that Kagami swiftly agreed without further thinking of the consequences to come after everything is done.

Hearing Kagami’s response, Midorima then comments, “Obviously it will be too suspicious of you to have this sack of money with you in jail so I’ll be placing it at a location for you to collect once you escape. We'll even give you a map laying the entire castle ground.”

“Yeah, okay, alright, just take me back so I can start the job.” Kagami remark. Too excited about the reward that he didn’t realize his rude speech.

Midorima raised an eyebrow, shocked at the commoner’s quick change of attitude while Akashi menacingly put on a smile. The latter slowly glance at the former. Midorima sighs after he sees the message within Akashi’s eyes.

_ “Get this idiot out of here before I kill him myself.” _

Kagami was unaware of the conversation between the two nobles as he was then dragged out of the room and back into the cell where he soon after met the young apprentice mage that he is supposed to help.

**Flashback ends**

“Very well. I’ll give my pendant to you as payment.” said Kuroko.

Kagami jerks back to reality and quickly beams with delight from hearing Kuroko’s words only to be let down soon after he heard, “After you get me out of here alive.”

He instantly frowned and scratched the back of his head, “I’m someone you can trust but…”

Kagami quietly thought back to his deal with Akashi as he muttered, “...I guess it makes sense to give me my payment after you are **_safe_**.”

* * *

.

.

.

A voice could be heard within the spacious halls of the inner castle. A plea from a young sorcerer as he runs and swiftly opens large doors. Ogiwara was desperate and didn’t bother to think as he barged into the courtroom where the king should currently be attending to the country’s problems.

“Your majesty, There is something I must inform you-” Ogiwara words disappear as he notices Akashi standing next to the King. Those heterochromatic eyes smiling with glee from Ogiwara’s horrified expression.

The older man who appears to be in his 40s looks at Ogiwara solemnly, “I have heard.”

Ogiwara's expression only got worse as he looked between the king and the prince, “Prince Akashi has told me that he has found a possible spy hidden amongst our mages. Said to belong to one of our rival kingdoms.”

The young man couldn’t say anything as he continued to hear words come out of the king’s mouth.

He couldn’t… 

He wouldn’t dare too… 

Not anymore…

Not when Akashi has already told his side of the story in front of the king and the entire court. And yet, Ogiwara did not want to give up and abandon Kuroko. gripping his hands into balls tightly, Ogiwara took a deep breath as he believed that the king was wise enough to give him a chance to explain.

“Wha-” Ogiwara was struggling to say a word out of sheer fear and his reactions were amusing in Akashi’s eyes.

“I don’t believe that there is a spy amongst us! What proof does the prince have?!” Ogiwara shouted while out of breath. Just saying those words took every ounce of energy within him and made him exhausted.

Everyone in the courtroom gasped from Ogiwara’s accusation towards Akashi, the very prince of their kingdom. Ogiwara knew very well what he just did but it didn’t matter. He ignored it and continued to speak, “ Your majesty, the mage that your son mention is being fram-”

“How dare you!”

Ogiwara flinches from the sudden loud voice from Akashi.

“Just because my father favors you amongst the mages doesn’t give you the right to shout within these walls nor in front of my father!”

Instinctively, Ogiwara closed his mouth and swiftly glanced at the floor. It wasn’t just him though. Everyone in the room who weren’t alphas or at least the same level as Akashi were forced to look down due to Akashi releasing his domineering aura. Revealing how angry he was with Ogiwara’s words. Or at least that is what Akashi wants everyone to believe. In truth Akashi is very happy with how this is going. Such drama will only give rise to more and the more there are the more distracted his father, the king, will be. Giving an opening for Akashi to dethrone his father.

Akashi was about to continue until he looked over to see Midorima rush into the courtroom, “The potential spy, Tetsuya Kuroko, has escaped along with another person! Most likely his ally!”

Everyone continues to be silent as they all watch with attentive eyes between Ogiwara, Akashi and the king. Finally, after some silence the King spoke again, “Is this enough proof Ogiwara? The mage that you seem to be persistent in protecting has fled.”

Ogiwara fell to his knees out of despair. So that was how it was, wasn't it? He now realizes that Akashi was just playing along until Midorima came along to bring the terrible news. And now that they have fallen into Akashi’s trap, Ogiwara wasn’t sure what he could do now that Kuroko had fled thus making it seem like he truly was guilty of something. 

He sat there motionlessly while everyone began to rush out of the room. Listening to orders being given to pursue Kuroko and Kagami. Little by little people left, leaving only Akashi, Midorima, Ogiwara and the king. 

Softly, Akashi walked towards Ogiwara and glared at him, “For accusing me for having lack of evidence and attempting to protect the spy, you will be detained as another possible spy.”

As if on cue, Midorima places his hands on Ogiwara’s shoulders and slams the former to the floor. However before they could do anymore to Ogiwara, they were interrupted by the King’s words.

“Enough with the act.”

Alerted Akashi and Midorima turn to look at the king who was still sitting on the throne with no worries. Akashi tilted his head a little, confused, “Act? What act are you talking about father?”


End file.
